The End of Bukan Permainan
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Memisahkan Tsurugi dan Tenma itu mustahil. Adakah penggantinya? Last sequel of Bukan Permainan. Warning: crack, OOC mungkin, this is pure randomness.


"_Arigatou_, Tsurugi!" ucap Tenma begitu menerima es krim coklat favoritnya dari sang _seme_. "Ah, tak apa. Lagipula hari ini kan bagianku," balas Tsurugi seraya memasukkan kembali dompet ke sakunya.

"Iya…terima kasih, Tsurugi_-kun_," Taiyou bilang. Rupanya ia juga ada di sana dalam rangka memperingati 1 bulan Tenma dan Tsurugi jadian.

"Eh, Taiyou, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kebetulan rasa jeruk habis," kata Tenma yang mengkhawatirkan sahabat karibnya. "I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Kalian mengundangku pun, aku sudah senang," balas Taiyou dengan senyum mataharinya.

Ralat, senyum matahari apaan…sinarnya tidak terlihat tuh.

Mungkin karena…hati Taiyou sendiri memang sedang tidak bersinar…?

* * *

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**The final fic of Bukan Permainan**_

_**GO Shounen-ai series**_

_**The End of Bukan Permainan**_

_**Starring: Amemiya T./Hakuryuu**_

_**Warning: CRACK, requested, OOC, kegajean lanjut terus, not a songfic (sort of- ), dan kali ini adanya lirik barat semua 8D /authorkehabisanidelaguJepang /yangadalagudariAMVdanMEPInaIrebanyakan**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Like fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ciyee…yang masih galau, ciyee…"

"DIEM LU AH! Gue bacok aja baru tau rasa lu!" geram salah seorang striker tim bernama Hakuryuu.

"Ya elah, galak amat, Pak! Lu masih galau kan? Ngaku aja sih…" goda temannya, si rambut hijau; alias Kai. Ralat, mestinya dia temennya Shuu, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, Shuu mengirim dia untuk menemani Hakuryuu di Tokyo (yang sama sekali tidak membantu).

"Iya deh, gue masih galau, PUAS?" amarah Hakuryuu pun kian melonjak sampai-sampai dia kelepasan teriak pada salah seorang sahabat mantan pacarnya.

"Iya, Pak. Yang penting lu ngaku aja, oke?" walaupun sedikit mengejutkan kalau dia di sini bisa berkata-kata banyak. Padahal di filmnya cuma bisa satu kata; 'oke!', dan itu nggak epic, serius (author curhat).

"Iya dah, iya. Lu kayak bisa bantuin gue nyari pacar lagi aja…" gumam Hakuryuu dengan cemberutnya yang masih menempel dan mencoba untuk menghindar dari parasit tersebut.

"Eh eh, jangan tinggalin gue, Hakuryuu!" Kai kemudian ikutan berlari menyusul Hakuryuu. Kenapa sih anak itu? Pingin ke toilet? Atau takut ketinggalan acara TV kesukaannya? Plis deh…masih jaman gituan?

"LU KENAPA SIH NEMPEL GUE MLULU? GUE INI PUNYA PRIVASI TAU!" meledaklah termometer temperamennya. "Ya elah, bukan brarti gue kepo, Hak! Shuu yang nyuruh gue nemenin lu! Nggak tau trimakasih banget sih! Jangan bilang lu kangen dia ya…dia udah ama si kelinci itu!" tegas Kai yang kayaknya makjleb banget sampai ke usus buntu.

"Iya iya, gue lagi mencoba _move on _ini, makanya lu jangan gangguin gue!" omel Hakuryuu dan berlari lebih cepat.

"Ciaelah. Gimana kalo lu deketin mantan sahabat lu itu…? Ng…siapa namanya, Tsurugi ya?" usul Kai yang kayaknya kagak ngerti apa-apa.

"Enak aja, dia udah punya pacar tau! Udah sebulan lagi!"

"Ng…terus siapa dong…? Gimana kalo lu ngejomblo aja dulu, kayak gue?" nah ini lebih kagak masuk akal lagi.

"Sori ye, gue bukan tipe orang yang suka ngejomblo kayak lu! Udah ah, gue pulang!" Hakuryuu semakin mempercepat langkahnya sampai-sampai kali ini Kai pun tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Bener-bener melupakan Shuu membuatnya seperti orang gila, seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Apa karena selama ini terpatri dalam dirinya bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Shuu?

Tapi…

Shuu sudah bahagia kok di sana, kenapa mesti digalauin lagi?

Mencoba melupakannya ternyata susah ya…hampir semua orang juga begitu…

* * *

_I just wanna run right through the rain_

_I just wanna dance right through the pain_

* * *

"Taiyou?"

…

"Taiyou?"

…

"KLENENG KLENENG! AMBULANS LEWAT! SADAR PAK, SADAR!"

"EH, APA?" Taiyou yang mendadak latah di tengah perjalanan pulang langsung menoleh ke orang yang mengagetkannya tadi.

"Lu kenapa sih, hah? Kesambet? Atau lagi galau?" tanya seorang cowok yang merupakan salah satu karakter utama di serial Bukan Permainan pertama, yakni Kariya Masaki.

"B-bukan urusanmu, Kariya…" jawab Taiyou ragu dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya kayak Hakuryuu tadi.

"O-oi!" Kariya langsung mengejarnya dengan cepat.

"A-apa sih?"

"Lu kalo masih galau cerita aja, gue bisa jaga rahasia kok," kata-kata Kariya kali ini disertakan dengan sorot mata prihatin yang berhasil membujuk Taiyou untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dari awalnya ia tidak mau.

"…lu udah punya pacar kan?"

…

…

"I-iya, kenapa emang, Taiyou?" Kariya mendadak salah tingkah. "Eh, gue nggak bermaksud apa-apa lho ya," Taiyou mendadak takut sudah menyinggung perasaan Kariya.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Cuman inget-inget, gue ama Hikaru udah ada tiga minggu," mendadak Kariya senyum cemerlang se-cemerlang Endou.

"Oh iya ya, selamat ya," Taiyou menyodorkan tangan dalam rangka mengucapkan selamat. "Eh iya, makasih. Gue aja baru inget," yah, gimana sih.

"Ternyata cepet juga ya…ah, jadi lu enak banget ya. Jago banget jadi _seme_, jadi _uke _juga bisa…" Taiyou malah curcol.

"Boro-boro mas, lu tau sendiri Hikaru polosnya kelewat…" Kariya ikutan curcol, dan jadilah curcol berjamaah. Demi TITAAAN (author kebawa-bawa parody, lanjut).

"Ah iya sih."

…

Helaan nafas terdengar, Kariya langsung waswas.

"Kau kenapa sih, hah? Sakit? Kurang enak badan?" kali ini Kariya beneran prihatin. Apa itu efek dari bergaul dengan Hikaru kebanyakan ya?

"Nggak kok. Gue cuma merasa bakal jadi jomblo seumur hidup. Duluan ya, udah sore banget nih," balas Taiyou dengan wajah tak berdosa lalu segera berlari pulang.

"…Taiyou…itu mustahil, kau tahu itu."

* * *

_Hurry up and save me_

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah pagi lagi.

Taiyou hendak pergi ke sekolahnya yakni Arakumo Gakuen.

Kebetulan, di tengah jalan…

"Taiyou, _ohayou_!" sapa seseorang dengan ramah yang membuat jantung Taiyou berdebar kencang.

"T-Tenma…_ohayou_," sapa Taiyou balik sambil mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata sang _midfielder_.

"Eh, kenapa, Taiyou? Kau tidak enak badan?"

…

Kan? Lagi-lagi ditanyanya 'kurang enak badan', EMANG ORANG GALAU ITU SOBATNYA ORANG NGGAK ENAK BADAN, GITU? (author nggak nyantai)

"Ng-nggak kok, bukan gitu," sangkal Taiyou. Nggak nyangkal juga sih, dia bukannya kurang enak badan, hanya kurang enak hati.

"Terus, kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, cerita aja," lagi-lagi Tenma pancarkan senyum matahari yang mestinya khas Taiyou tapi dia malah ikut-ikutan.

"Nggak kok, nggak ada apa-apa—"

"_Ohayou_," seseorang nimbrung-nimbrung lagi. Dasar penghancur suasana.

"TSURUGI!" lagi-lagi Tenma mengeluarkan _death hug_ haramnya itu. Kenapa haram? Karena bisa membuat orang lain galau dalam hitungan waktu kurang dari 15 detik.

Lalu di sebelahnya…

"Hakuryuu! Halo!" Taiyou seperti sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Eh, Taiyou! Hai," sapa Hakuryuu sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kok kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya Taiyou. Hakuryuu tersenyum.

"Tadi ketemu ama Tsurugi di jalan."

"Oh…"

…

Setelah Tsurugi dan Tenma selesai dengan 'ritual'-nya yang tidak ingin kita ketahui, mereka pun berjalan duluan di depan Taiyou dan Hakuryuu yang beda sekolah. Oh kejamnya mereka…

"Eh, lu nggak mau ngerebut Tenma?" Hakuryuu mendadak angkat bicara. "Ng…waktu itu kan cuma main-main, kamu sendiri?"

"…iya, sama."

…hening lagi.

"Ng…kalo kamu sama Tsurugi? Masih suka?" Taiyou memecah keheningan.

"Sebenernya masih, tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"…aku jadi merasa nggak enak, dia udah beneran cinta ama Tenma. Nggak mungkin putus," jelas kapten Unlimited Shining seraya menghadap ke aspal jalanan.

"Hakuryuu…"

…

"Eh, Arakumo ke arah sana! Aku duluan ya!" Taiyou mendadak pamit untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. "I-iya, aku juga harus pergi."

* * *

_What do I do with a boy_

_with a boy like you_

* * *

"Amemiya Taiyou!"

…

"Amemiya Taiyou!"

…

"Psst, Taiyou! Dipanggil _sensei_!" bisik Sata, teman sebangkunya.

"Eh? I-iya?" Taiyou sontak langsung berdiri dari lamunannya.

"Amemiya Taiyou, apa kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini?" _sensei _langsung menyodorkan pertanyaan maut.

"I-itu…x=7."

…

"Benar, lain kali perhatikan pelajaran lebih baik lagi. Ibu tahu kau pintar, tapi cobalah menyimak dengan baik."

"Baik, _sensei_," Taiyou langsung duduk kembali dengan tampang lesu. Ia terlalu banyak merenung hari itu…

Lelucon dari mana coba dia bisa merebut Tenma dari Tsurugi? Hakuryuu saja mengaku kalah, apalagi dia.

Pasrah.

Sudah, itu saja. Dari tadi pun ia melamun karena memikirkan hal itu. Ternyata rasa sukanya dengan Tenma selama ini belum menghilang, dan dia sejujurnya tidak ingin kehilangan rasa itu.

Tapi…

"Oh…jadi kau tidak bisa melupakan perasaan itu ya…"

"DIEM AH KAI—GUE LAGI PENGEN SENDI—"

...

Mata Hakuryuu melebar, saking tidak percayanya dengan sosok yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"SHUU? Kok bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya yang masih kaget.

"Dibawa kemari oleh Fey, aku dengar kau masih mau mencoba merebut Tsurugi dari Tenma…?" goda Shuu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"K-kau tahu?"

"Hakuryuu, kita pacaran sudah terlalu lama. Sudah putus pun, aku masih bisa membaca gerak-gerikmu," Shuu menghela nafas pasrah. Memang mantannya ini sebodoh apa sih?

"…tapi dia-"

"Tidak mungkin melepas Tenma, kan? Cinta mereka sudah sejati, Hakuryuu. Sudahlah," saran Shuu sambil bersandar di dinding sebelah Hakuryuu yang sedang jongkok dengan galaunya. Kebetulan jam istirahat siswa-siswi pada ke kantin jadi mereka tidak begitu menjadi sorot perhatian.

"…jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu, Hakuryuu? Kau tipe orang yang mudah berpasangan dengan orang yang nasibnya mirip denganmu, supaya kau lebih mudah memahami keadaan orang tersebut," jelas Shuu tiba-tiba sambil melanjutkan minum _smoothie _yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Shuu…" gumam Hakuryuu sambil menatap si roh. Ternyata benar, mereka pacaran terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Shuu benar-benar tahu sifat Hakuryuu.

"Misalnya siapa?"

"Ya mungkin…"

TENG TENG

Murid-murid tiba-tiba mengerumuni lorong karena sudah bel tanda istirahat selesai. Hakuryuu pun langsung berdiri.

Shuu tertawa kecil, "yang penting kau tahu maksudku kan, Hakuryuu?" ditepuknya pundak Hakuryuu pelan, baru kemudian ia menghilang dari jangkauan mata Hakuryuu di tengah lautan siswa siswi di sekolah itu.

"…Shuu…maksudnya orang itu…?"

* * *

_Run away, run away_

'_Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

* * *

…

Pandangan hampa Taiyou terarah ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Kata-kata teman-temannya muncul kembali di benaknya…

**Flashback**

"_Taiyou__**-san**__ kuat ya," ucap Hikaru tiba-tiba yang membuat Taiyou hampir tersedak berkat pizza yang baru saja dikunyahnya._

"_Maksudmu apa, Hikaru__**-san**__?" _

"_Iya, Hika__**-chan**__. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bisa berkata seperti itu?" Kariya nimbrung-nimbrung._

"_Ganteng begitu tapi nggak punya pacar. Pasti banyak yang nembak tapi ditolak kan?"_

_Oh Hikaru kesambet apa sampai bisa bicara begitu...?_

"_Sebenarnya ingin sekali merasakannya tapi tetap saja menunggu yang tepat, itu kan orang yang tegar."_

**End Flashback**

"_Tidak, Hikaru…aku ini lemah. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa tahan dengan perasaan seperti ini."_

Air matanya menetes perlahan.

Hikaru ada benarnya juga, Taiyou sebenarnya ingin merasakannya, tapi…

…jika Tenma sudah sepantasnya ia 'jauhi'…

…siapa target berikutnya?

…

"Taiyou?" terdengar suara dari luar pintu kamar.

"Ya, _okaa-san_?"

"Temanmu datang."

'Teman'? Siapa…

KLEK

"…Hakuryuu?"

* * *

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

* * *

"Jadi…apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Taiyou kepada makhluk yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Kebetulan kamar Taiyou tidak begitu besar jadi mereka berdua duduk di atas kasurnya Taiyou.

"Ya…membicarakan soal…'itu'—"

"Astaga, kau masih kepikiran ya?" Taiyou tertawa kecil sebelum ekspresinya menjadi seperti Hakuryuu. "Aku juga kok…"

…

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Shuu," mendadak Hakuryuu ganti topik sedikit.

"Eh? Kok bisa? Di sekolahmu?"

"Iya. Dia bilang diantar oleh Fey…lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk buatku," jelasnya. Taiyou sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Petunjuk? Apa katanya?"

"…' Kau tipe orang yang mudah berpasangan dengan orang yang nasibnya mirip denganmu, supaya kau lebih mudah memahami keadaan orang tersebut'. Begitu katanya."

…

"_Jangan bilang, Hakuryuu…"_

Hakuryuu mendadak berdiri.

"…aku tahu bukan aku yang kau mau, tapi bisakah kita setidaknya mencoba…?"

…Taiyou tercengang.

Sebenarnya siapa yang dia mau pun ia tidak tahu sekarang.

"Hakuryuu…kenapa aku?"

"Kau tadi dengar sendiri, bukan? Aku lebih cocok dengan orang-orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama denganku, dan kau orang yang paling aku percaya untuk posisi itu," ucapnya seraya mendekati si rambut oranye.

"Hakuryuu, kau yakin aku yang benar-benar kau mau…?" tanya Taiyou lagi.

Hakuryuu mengangguk, "lagipula, setelah dilihat-lihat…kau lucu juga."

Taiyou seketika merah. Dia tadi tidak salah dengar kan? Ada yang mengatakan dia 'lucu'…

"…kalau kau sungguh-sungguh, bisa buktikan padaku?"

…sekali lagi, mohon maklumi keheningannya.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

_You got me_

_love struck_

* * *

Sabtu siang…

"Aku nggak nyangka ternyata kalian akhirnya jadi juga...!" seru Tenma dengan _shota tears_ yang membuat Tsurugi yang berdiri di sebelahnya _sweatdrop_.

"Hentikan itu Tenma_-kun_, aku juga tidak percaya awalnya," Taiyou geli melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Ya…yang penting selamat ya. Akhirnya kau menemukan juga 'bagian yang hilang'," kata Tsurugi lalu pergi menenangkan si bocah _brunette _pemilik _keshin _pegasus.

"Oh iya, selamat ya. Tapi aku sendiri juga nggak nyangka kalian bakal jadi," tambah Kirino. "Siapa sih yang nyangka, tapi kan bisa jadi juga bersyukur," Kariya mendadak jadi bijak.

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa ada banyak makhluk di tempat ini, itu karena mereka lagi di Naniwa Land buat double—eh, bukan double juga sih…pokoknya sekian date(?).

"Woi, kalian! Aku…'tenangkan' Tenma dulu ya, kalian duluan saja," kata Tsurugi tiba-tiba. "Oke, ayo, Hakuryuu, Taiyou!" ajak Shindou.

"Ng…kalian juga duluan deh, kita ada urusan dulu," kata Hakuryuu yang tidak melintaskan sedikit pun kecurigaan di benak teman-teman kita ini dan mereka pergi duluan.

"Ng? Ada apa Hakuryuu?" Taiyou memancarkan mata polos nan _curious_-nya.

"Cuma mau sedikit nostalgia hari itu saja…" jawab Hakuryuu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taiyou.

"Oh…bukti itu ya," Taiyou pun ikut-ikutan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemilik jurus White Hurricane.

Hendak bernostalgia peristiwa hari itu.

Ya…'bukti' yang ditunjukkan Hakuryuu kepada Taiyou.

_100%_

_Merging data(s) complete!_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Thank you, xie xie, arigatou, grazie, gracias, merci, **_**dan terlebih lagi…TERIMA KASIH!**

**Satu lagi fic SUPER GAJE terselesaikan, dan akhirnya serial Bukan Permainan selesai juga… /tepar**

**Walau jujur agak susah juga membuat fic ini karena memang ini crack, dan juga Ina banyak terinfeksi coughTaiyouAlphacough dari fandom parody di Twitter jadi ya…begitulah.**

**Ini request dari ckckckck29, mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan dan LAMAAAA sekali menunggunya :3**

**Ini juga sekaligus menandakan Ina hendak lepas dari writer's block sesegera mungkin. Habis ini di fandom Indonesia Ina akan meluncurkan fic dengan pairing yang Ina belum pernah eksperimenkan; request dari Feli-san yakni…**

…

**Lihat saja sendiri nanti! /dihajar/ Dan yang mau tau lagu-lagu yang tertera di sini, silahkan tanya :3**

**Oke, sekian dulu. /hujanwaffles/**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**

* * *

_**This is the end of Bukan Permainan the series**_

_**Thank you for reading our Super Random sequels**_


End file.
